Witch City La Ciudad de las Brujas
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Aquella ciudad es conocida como "La Ciudad de las Brujas" un lugar con una sangrienta historia. Un pacto hecho desde hace muchísimos años atrás. Espíritus ansiosos por su venganza. El encuentro de dos personas puede llegar a provocar la furia de aquella persona que fue la causante de esto hace algunos años atrás. (Lo sé, apesto haciendo esto pero al menos lean el primer cap xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: ****_WITCH CITY_**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, más bien estos son obra del gran Hajime Isayama.

**Aclaraciones: **Bueno, como sabrán yo vivo en USA. Y en algunas ciudades tales como Salem, del estado de Massachusetts, era un lugar donde se efectuaba la caza y quema de brujas. Por lo que leí, la caza y quema de brujas viene de Europa, pero en fin. La ciudad de Salem, en Massachusetts, es conocida como Witch City, mejor dicho como "La Ciudad de las Brujas" Y bueno ya estamos en Octubre, a pocos días de Halloween? Y por ende quise escribir una historia más o menos así, eso y porque hace un mes creo, leí una historia algo parecida. La diferencia era que Levi y Hanji eran primos y se iban a vivir a una casona y bueno… Ya de ahí quede inspirada y decidí escribir mi propia historia, pero empleando sucesos que pasaron en aquel estado. Uh, creo que este fic será EreRi, y habrá una sorpresita… M-preg? Algo de tragedia? Muertes? El tan pulcro vocabulario de Levi? Y tal vez violencia…~!

.

.

.

**_Can you hear that?_**

**_It's the wind, _**

**_Calling your name._**

**_Did you believe in its words?_**

**_Maybe you have to… _**

**_Or maybe not._**

**_Is your choice._**

**_Oh my sweetheart, _**

**_Don't get lost in the dark._**

**_It can be you're allied,_**

**_Or your worst nightmare._**

**_It depends._**

**_...If you are strong…_**

**_…_****_Or not…_**

_._

_._

Chapter 1.

El viento soplaba amenamente, llevándose consigo varias hojas. Hacía pocas semanas atrás en que las clases habían empezado, dando así inicio a un nuevo año para muchos estudiantes. En la época moderna, el estado de Massachusetts podía considerarse un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, pero no todo fue así. En el condado de Essex, mas específicamente en la ciudad de Salem o mejor conocido como **_"La ciudad de las brujas"_**, en ingles conocido como **_"Witch City."_** Un lugar con una oscura historia que la mayoría de personas considera un mito, en vez de algo verídico, un lugar donde se llevó acabo la caza de brujas y brujos, en la época actual hay pocos que creen en ello, pocos los familiares de los sobrevivientes de aquellos seres con poderes malignos, pocos los que conocen la verdadera historia, ya que nunca dejaron aquel lugar. Y generación tras generación ha logrado conocer la verdad, algunos deciden quedarse ahí, otros prefieren irse y no saber más del tema.

.

.

_La magia, no es un juego para niños._

_._

_._

La mayoría de las personas de ahí se conocían, después de todo llevaban muchísimos a;os viviendo en aquel lugar. Dando por hecho que al menos tienen más de una generación de vivir ahí. Y por muy pacifico que ese lugar parezca, eso es tan solo una fachada. Salem es conocido por ser una de las ciudades que se encuentra manchada con sangre. Todo por la caza de brujas, aunque claro existieron personas de ahí que no les importaba acabar con la vida de aquellas personas, ya que ni tan siquiera se dignaban a investigar a fondo para saber si en verdad eran brujos o no.

.

.

.

_Muchos murieron, fueran culpables o no._

_Se dice que las almas de aquellos que murieron de forma injusta, no han logrado encontrar la paz eterna. Por otro lado, aquellos que en verdad fueron brujos y fueron sentenciados a la muerte, sus almas aún siguen ahí, buscando la forma de vengarse._

.

.

.

**Hermano, en verdad esto es necesario?** –Sus ojos azul-verdosos con suaves tonalidades en amarillo, se encontraban enfocados en el otro par de ojos de igual tono, a excepción de que estos poseían en los ojos del mayor resaltaban aún más las tonalidades en amarillo. Era una extraña mezcla de colores, pero no por ello lo habían ver mal. Al contrario, le daban un aire atractivo y místico. Fuera hombre o mujer, estos quedaban encantados con la mirada de aquel joven alemán-

**Porque lo preguntas, Eli? –**su mirada se enfocó en la de la menor, claramente podía notar algo de temor en ella-

**Es solo que… -**lentamente fue bajando la mirada, hasta que algunos mechones achocolatados fueron cubriéndole la mirada. No sabía porque, pero por cada segundo que pasaba sentía como una gran opresión en su corazón. Era una enorme y horrible opresión, como si algo malo fuera a pasar-

**Es solo que, qué? –**Cada tanto iba apartando la mirada del camino para enfocarla en la menor, su rostro caído provoco un pequeño malestar en él. Con toda la delicadeza posible, agarro la mano izquierda de la menor, provocando que esta levantara la mirada- **Si no me dices, no podre saber qué es lo que tienes, así que dime.**

**Tan solo tengo un mal presentimiento –**Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios, en lo que fue soltando el agarre del mayor- **Sabes muy bien que nunca me ha gustado venir a la casa de los abuelos. **–

**Lo sé muy bien Eli, pero…**

**Pero nada, tú sabes muy bien de que siempre han pasado cosas extrañas –**su mirada refulgía con gran temor, y eso lo sabía muy bien el otro-

**Eli, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además, tú tan solo tenías al menos unos cinco años. **–Al verse libre del agarre, volvió a tomar el control del volante- **Ahora ya eres mayor, y estoy seguro de que has dejado de temerle a la oscuridad.**

**¡Eren! –**Nuevamente volvió a enfocar la vista en el mayor- **No es "temor a la oscuridad", como tú dices. –**dijo mientras hacia un ademan de hacer comillas con los dedos- **Tu bien sabes más que nadie de todas las cosas raras que pasan en esa casa, tu sabes todo lo que paso desde la última vez que vinimos aquí e inclusive las cosas que los vecinos nos dijeron. –**un sonoro suspiro fue lo último que se escuchó decir por parte de la menor, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada en todo lo restante del camino y eso hacia rabiar a la menor. No le agradaba cuando su hermano se volvía todo un terco, testarudo, oídos sordos-

.

.

.

Tardaron al menos media hora en llegar a aquel lugar, media hora en la que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo. O al menos así fue, ya que Eli no pudo evitar soltar un bufido al ver como poco a poco se iban acercando a aquella enorme casona de estilo victoriano. Herencia de sus difuntos abuelos y padres.

**Sigo odiando este lugar… **-exclamo la menor, mientras sentía como el otro detenía el carro enfrente del lugar- **Es enorme y tétrico, más aun si solo son dos personas las que estaremos viviendo en este espantoso lugar…**

**Eli, no digas eso… -**exclamo el mayor con enojo fingido mientras tomaba las llaves del auto y le miraba, aunque en vez de parecer enojado más parecía estar haciendo alguna clase de puchero que lo hacía ver infantil-

**Eren, lejos de parecer enojado más bien parece como si estuvieras tratando de hacer un puchero y créeme que no te hace ver para nada maduro –**Sus labios volvieron a curvarse, formando una pequeña sonrisa en lo que se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad-

Con mucho pesar abrió la puerta del automóvil, era increíble ver como su hermano actuara como si nada, más aun estando a las afueras de esa enorme mansión. Si claro, era bonita eso no lo negaba. El acabado de la madera y los detalles que tenía en esta, los enormes ventanales, así como las tantas habitaciones y el enorme jardín. Si fuera una casa normal era obvio que a nadie le molestaría vivir en esta, pero alguien con todos los sentidos, creyente en las cosas paranormales y más aun con todas las advertencias de los vivos y no vivos, es obvio que abandonaría aquel lugar sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero no, su hermano seguía siendo un completo idiota que no lograba entender aquellos mensajes. Es más, ya lo miraba venir. Otro encuentro paranormal, y el idiota de su hermano ni enterado de ello ya que para todo debía de haber alguna explicación lógica, a veces no entendía si él iba en serio o esa era una faceta de el para ocultar su miedo.

**Estúpido hermano… **-exclamo en apenas un susurro, que el otro no logro escuchar Y vaya que no le había escuchado, si el otro ya se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de la puerta principal sonriendo como el más grande idiota de todo el planeta tierra- "O universo" –pensó mientras tomaba consigo aquel maletín negro, en el cual tenía sus más valiosas pertenencias-

**Eli, acaso no es grandioso este lugar?** –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras buscaba las llaves en sus tantos bolsillos- **Tan solo mira, este lugar es bonito y enorme…**

**Claro… Bonito, tan bonito que justamente fue el lugar indicado para llevar acabo múltiples reuniones de hechiceros además de los asesinatos de estos... –**El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le provoco retroceder por instinto, mientras tanto Eren había fruncido ligeramente el ceño- **Sí que es un hermoso lugar… **-exclamo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, aunque claro esto paso completamente desapercibido para el tonto del ojiverde-

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir algo, ambos peli castaños se adentraron a la enorme mansión, la cual se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, a diferencia del polvo y las enormes hileras de telas de araña. Lo demás era perfecto, o al menos así lo describía Eren Jaeger, un joven de 21 años, ojos verdeazulados con tonalidades en amarillo, cabello castaño claro, piel ligeramente acanelada, altura de un metro ochenta, lo cual se le podría consideran un perfecto Don Juan. Aunque claro, el alemán no era esa clase de chicos, si era dulce y apasionado en las cosas que le gustaban, además de ser inteligente y hábil en tocar el piano, violín y celo; pero no solo eso también dominaba muy bien el inglés, español, su lengua materna el alemán, francés e italiano. Ah, y otra cosa… el era homosexual.

Mientras tanto, Elizabetha Jaeger tenía el mismo parecido de su hermano. Cabello castaño y hasta la cintura, ojos color verdeazulados con unos ligeros tonalidades en amarillo, tez nívea y estatura de un metro sesenta, claro era la menor. Apenas había cumplido los diecisiete, a diferencia de su hermano, ella era más tranquila mientras que el otro era impulsivo. Ambos tenían una gran pasión por la música, así como por los mismos instrumentos ya antes mencionados. Eli, sabia de la preferencia sexual de su hermano y era algo que ella había aceptado desde un principio (cosa que ella ya venía sospechando pero jamás se había atrevido a decir nada), podía ser simpática, comprensiva tan así que en momentos de consolar a su hermano, esta usaba un tono maternal que a Eren le recordaba a su difunta madre, Carla Jaeger. Otra cosa que los diferenciaba, o eso creían los demás. Esta era el ese extraño sentido que pocos son los privilegiados de tener, el de poder ver, sentir y escuchar cosas que la mayoría de las personas no pueden.

**Este lugar esta asqueroso… -**exclamo con una mueca de asco mientras miraba las múltiples telas de araña en cada esquina**\- **

**Jajaja, descuida Eli, cuando hayamos limpiado este lugar quedara como nuevo –**Nuevamente aquella sonrisa bobalicona, hacia presencia en el rostro del mayor-

**Si tú lo dices…** -bufo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia todos lados, no sabía porque pero desde que entraron a ese lugar, tenía una extraña sensación de sentirse vigilada. Era algo tan horrible, aunque el otro parecía no sentir lo mismo que ella-

**Claro, además Mikasa y Armin vendrán ayudarnos… **

**Genial! –**Dijo con emoción fingida- **El lindo de Armin y la psicópata de Tukasa… es decir Mikasa… **

**Eliza… -**aquella forma de llamarle y de arrastrar cada una de las letras, le hacía saber que no le gustaba como se expresaba de su amiga pelinegra- **Deja de tratar así a Mikasa.**

**Oye, yo no he dicho nada malo –**se excusó, con fingida inocencia- **Es más, sabes muy bien que la tipa puede ser tu mejor amiga desde que usaban pañales. Pero debes admitir que la chica tiene un serio problema de obsesión contigo. **

**Eli no digas…**

**Oye, sabes que lo que digo es verdad! –**La menor soltó un sonoro bufido, sus ojos los tenia ligeramente entre cerrados y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- **Eren… Recapitulemos, la tipa ha espantado a cada uno de tus novios! Sigue pensando que te puede hacer cambiar de sexualidad de la noche a la mañana**

**No creo que…**

**Oh créeme ahí no acaba la cosa, recuerdas que hace dos semanas atrás estabas enfermo? Y te habías quedado en casa para descansar algo? –**La menor enarco una de sus cejas, mientras que el mayor solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza- **Pues la tipa esa había entrado a la casa! No me preguntes como entro porque ni yo sé, sabes muy bien que siempre me aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta. Y no creo que tú te hayas atrevido a darle una copia de la llave. **

**Yo no… -**el mayor trato de excusarse y de defender a la asiática, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para ello. Eli tan solo se sobo las sienes, tratando de calmar sus nervios con ello-

**Tu no lo sabias verdad? –**Pregunto nuevamente, esta vez dándole la espalda al mayor. No quería verle, porque sabía que iba a flaquear si llegaba a ver aquella mirada de cachorro. Prefirió enfocarse en cómo acabar con aquellas malditas telas de araña y toda esa asquerosa suciedad. Tanto polvo y suciedad contenida en un solo lugar la estaba volviendo loca-

**No… -**Fue la única respuesta del mayor mientras se arrascaba la mejilla derecha-

**Pues yo sí, porque justo ese día regrese temprano a casa y créeme que no fue para nada lindo verla ahí. **

**Está bien, lo entiendo y prometo hablar con Mikasa –**La menor solo lo vio por unos breves segundos para después volver a sonreír como siempre lo hacía, provocando con ello que el otro sonriera aún más- **Bien, será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra con este lugar.**

**… ****Aun sigues con la idea de querer vivir aquí? -**El más alto tan solo afirmo con la cabeza. Eli no podía entender, como es que su hermano, no entendía la gravedad del asunto, aquella casa era un peligro para cualquier ser viviente- **Eren! Tú en verdad estas demente! -**Eren tan solo sonrió como solía hacerlo mientras revolvía los cabellos castaños de la menor, cosa que solo provoco que esta se enojara aún más por aquel trato, alegando de que no era una _"chiquilla" _a lo que el otro respondió que para el siempre iría a ser su _chiquilla-_

Pero muy a pesar de las quejas y berrinches de la menor, no le quedo de otra más que seguir el plan de su hermano mayor y ponerse manos a la obra y empezar con la mudanza. Pero, primero lo primero. Y eso era limpiar el maldito lugar. Si había algo que Eli no soportaba además de las cosas paranormales, era la mugre. Ver telas de arañas, una mota de polvo o apenas una fina capa de polvo, o alguna cosa fuera de su lugar le provocaban estrés. Y el maldito estrés no se iba hasta que no había terminado de limpiar o de ordenar. Algunas veces aquello lograba estresar al mayor, ya que no podía entender cómo es que su muy dulce hermanita fuera toda _"una maniática de la limpieza" _pero si no fuera por ella, el seguiría siendo el mismo de antes y viviendo en algún desorden y chiquero.

**Pero si vamos a limpiar, por lo menos pongamos algo de música…. **–sugirió mientras iba a buscar su iPhone y lo conectaba a unas bocinas que ya se encontraban conectadas al toma corrientes- **Juro que este maldito silencio me está volviendo loca…**

**Uh, buena idea… -**contesto- **Suerte que ya me había encargado de mandar a arreglar todo esto de la electricidad y demás cosas~**

**Si… suerte… Yohoooo~ -**Eso había sido un voto en su contra, nunca había esperado que su hermano se adelantara tan rápido en mandar a llamar a un electricista, o fontanero, y demás personal para arreglar esas cosas básicas pero importantes de la casa- **_Hermano idiota..._**

.

.

.

.

Justo habían terminado de limpiar gran parte de la casa. Empezando por la sala, si ya no había nada de suciedad, tampoco en los pasillos de la planta baja, ni en el comedor/cocina, o en los baños de ahí. Tampoco en los pasillos del segundo piso, los techos y las esquinas estaban libres de telas de araña, además de que ya habían decidido que colores pintar o qué clase de papel tapiz irían a usar en cada habitación y pasillo. Y seria mentira si dijera que en todas esas horas que llevaban limpiando, Eli no había soltado más de algún grito o improperio ya fuera en alemán o en algún otro idioma, y todo por el terrible disgusto y asco al encontrarse en cada habitación alguna sorpresita. Desde alguna mendiga mancha que no salía del mendigo suelo, hasta el horrible papel tapiz que había en algunas habitaciones. Pero ja+*más, ni en todos sus años de vida espero encontrarse aquello. Justamente solo les quedaba por limpiar el sótano, ambos hermanos iban preparados con para encontrarse con cualquier cosa. Lentamente Eren fue abriendo la puerta, la cual produjo un horrible chirrido; era obvio las bisagras ya estaban oxidadas, pero lo que ninguno se espero fue aquel maldito hedor. Ese olor era algo demasiado asqueroso, algo que a cualquiera le provocaría vomitar hasta las mismísimas entrañas.

**Pero que…** -Sin pensárselo dos veces, Eren utilizo aquel pañuelo blanco que llevaba en la cabeza, para cubrir su boca y nariz. Aquello era lo más asqueroso que había olido en toda su vida, inclusive algunas moscas parecieron salir de aquella habitación- **Habrá algún animal muer… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

No tuvo tiempo de terminar aquella frase, porque justo en ese entonces el hedor se intensifico, y lo último que paso fue el sonido de algo pesado golpear contra el suelo. Por muy curioso que el mayor fuera, prefirió dejar aquella habitación tal y como estaba, ahora lo que más le importaba era el estado de su hermana. En esos momentos, cualquiera hubiera pensando que el asqueroso olor había provocado que la menor se desmayara. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que, tantas horas de limpieza y casi nada de descanso, aumentándole el olor de los químicos de limpieza había logrado afectar a la menor.

Había muchas teorías, muchas posibilidades de que causaran eso en la más joven, pero ninguna era correcta. Eren no se había dado cuenta de aquello, ya que desde el instante en que abrió por completo la puerta, este cerro los ojos y se protegió de aquella peste, pero la menor. Quien siempre iba con un pañuelo en la cabeza y otro cubriéndole parte de la cara, le habían protegido un poco de aquella peste. Pero nada logro protegerle de lo que sus ojos presenciaron. Fueron pocos los segundos en los que presencio aquello, fueron pocos pero igual le bastaron, sus piernas empezaron a fallarle y de repente todo se volvió oscuro. Lo último que logro escuchar fue un horrible grito desgarrador. Un grito del que estaba segura no fue hecho por su hermano.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por tardar tanto! Pero bueno, aquí les vengo a dejar el segundo cap. Y si ya lo sé, ¿Por qué aun nada de lemon o al menos cosas del otro mundo? Tranquilos mis queridos y amados fans, la cosa es que esto… no solo está enfocado en "Una casa embrujada" donde los protagonistas se conocen. No, claro que no… jejeje… solo sigan leyendo y así irán entendiendo

Y** Suave bolígrafo, **muchísimas gracias por leer el primer cap de mi fic y haberte tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario, eso me ha hecho feliz! Pues… uh.. uh.. –Ladea la cabeza- no sé cómo contestar a eso ya que… . Ni yo misma se cómo es que he creado todo esto en mi cabeza, ya que sigo sin estar segura si relacionarlos con alguna peli o serie como esa. Lo único que puedo decir es que la familia Jaeger tiene un enorme secreto que ha venido guardando por muchísimo tiempo atrás, además de que Mikasa Ackerman… ella… ella… tratara de…

Muahahahaha

**Chapter 2.**

Desde hace unos minutos atrás se había despertado y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostada en una muy cómoda cama con sabanas de un suave tono celeste, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida en aquel lugar, pero poco le importaba. La habitación era amplia, las paredes se encontraban pintadas de un suave tono en amarillo; con los bordes superiores e inferiores de estas en color blanco, al igual que los bordes del enorme ventanal por el cual se infiltraban unos traviesos rayos de sol mañanero.

Eso último término por confundir a la menor. Lo último que recordaba era aquel terrible hedor además de esos terribles gritos llenos de terror, segundos después todo se volvió eternamente oscuro, sabía que después de aquello se había desmayado pero nunca imagino dormir por tanto tiempo, además de que no sabía dónde se encontraba, porque era obvio que no se encontraba en aquella ridícula mansión de estilo victoriano.

Pero fuera donde fuera que estuviera ya no le importaba, era mejor eso a estar encerrada en aquel horrible lugar. La cómoda cama con sabanas celestes, las paredes pintadas con ese suave tono amarillo, los rayos del sol infiltrándose por aquel enorme ventanal, y cada mueble de al parecer cedro, se encontraba acomodado en perfecto orden y sin ninguna mota de polvo, sin olvidar aquel dulce olor a lavanda; le hacía sentir en una total paz y tranquilidad, algo que ya había dejado de sentir desde el momento en que su hermano le dijo que se irían a vivir a aquel maldito lugar.

**Oi, ya era hora de que despertaras –**exclamo una voz masculina y carente de cualquier emoción. La menor no pudo evitar voltear a verle con algo de sorpresa, al ver a aquel hombre que se encontraba parado cerca del marco de la puerta. Su tez tan blanca, cabellos azabaches mirada grisácea e intimidante, y de una estatura similar a la de ella, a pesar de ser muchísimos años mayor que ella- **¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –**Pregunto, esta vez mientras dirigía sus pasos en dirección hacia la menor, que aún seguía acostaba en la cama- **Le has dado tremendo susto al idiota de tu hermano.**

**¡Oiga! ¡No le diga así a mi hermano! **–Exclamo algo indignada por la forma en la que el mayor se refería al peli castaño-

**Pues para min lo es –**Respondió con simpleza- **Y, ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar Levi-san –**La peli castaña no pudo evitar sonreír a lo que el otro solo soltó un sonoro suspiro- **Pero, ¿Qué hace aquí? –**Pregunto con mucha confusión, era verdad que conocía a aquel hombre de carácter tan difícil, después de todo había sido su maestro de literatura, arte y música por algunos años-

**Yo vivo aquí –**Respondió en medio de otro suspiro mientras se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama, aun sin quitar aquella su cara de póker face-

**Pero, creí que usted estaría era de New York… -**

**Ah, la verdad es que cuando mi madre vino de Francia ella empezó a vivir en este lugar –**Su mirada grisácea se dirigió a aquel par de ojos azul verdoso, sus facciones se fueron suavizando poco a poco, a medida que relataba un poco más de él, a aquella joven a la cual le había tomado cariño, aunque claro esto era algo que nunca JAMAS, se atrevería a decir en voz alta- **Ella empezó a vivir aquí desde que tenía diez años, y uando logro tener la mayoría de edad fue que decidió irse a vivir a New York, y lo demás ya lo sabes… **

Algo que caracterizaba a aquel hombre, era la habilidad de esconder cualquier rastro de sentimiento o emoción, pero para la menor aquello no pasaba desapercibido. Ella tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a aquel hombre, después de todo había sido su maestro; pero más que eso lo había considerado un amigo y mentor, dejando a un lado la barrera de _"la enorme diferencia de edad."_ Él podía hablar de todo, no tenía miedo de expresarse. Pero de lo único que no hablaba mucho era de su pasado, de su familia, de su niñez, de algo que lo llevara a desempolvar aquellos viejos recuerdos guardados en ese baúl llamado memoria. Era como si tuviera miedo de recordar…

_…__Some memories are full of happiness and joy…_

_…__But not all in this world is like that…_

_Sometimes we are scare of what happen to us…_

_Because sometimes, those memories_

_Are like a monsters, trying to hunting us…_

_That's why I lock my memories,_

_That's why I don't want to remember._

_Because…_

_It's like a nightmare_

_Because, everything was cover with blood…_

De repente aquello termino sumiéndose en silencio. Eli no paraba de darle vuelta al asunto, era demasiado raro ver a su mentor con aquella mirada, era como si algo le estuviera molestando.

**Levi-sensei… -**Justamente antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el sonido estrepitoso de la puerta abriéndose le hizo callar. Ahí, abajo del dintel de la puerta se encontraba Eren completamente agitado, su mirada azul verdosa con tintes en dorado buscaban el otro par de igual color. Por otro lado, Eli no pudo evitar verle con malos ojos por el comportamiento de su hermano, era algo que nunca cambiaria en el-

**¡Eli! ¡Eli! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? –**A pesar de que la habitación era demasiado grande, el más alto logro llegar hacia la menor en medos de cinco pasos, pasando de largo al joven peli negro que ahora se encontraba con ganas de golpearlo o al menos patearlo- **¿Ya te encuentras mejor? ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?**

**Eren… por favor… ¿Quieres calmarte? –**Trataba de calmarle, en serio que trataba pero el castaño parecía estar haciendo oídos sordos, Levi cada vez se encontraba más encabronado. En primera porque el muy hijo… el muy imbécil titán había pasado de largo casi tirándolo ahí. Es que acaso era tan pequeño que aquel pedazo de mierda no se había dado cuenta de su presencia?-

**OI! PEDAZO DE MIERDA QUE ACASO NO PUEDES CALMARTE Y CERRAR ESA PUTA BOCA? –**Y ahí fue cuando la poca o mejor dicho casi nada paciencia de Levi término por irse al escrematorio. Tanto Eli como Eren no pudieron evitar pegar un brinco por el susto que les había dado el azabache-

**Levi, no creo que sea buena idea de que uses ese vocabulario tan temprano y más aún enfrente de una joven tan linda como Eli** –se escuchó decir aquello de una voz femenina y muy alegre-

**Tsk… -**La mirada de Levi se afilo aún más al ver a aquella mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos marrones y protegidos por un par de lentes, además de siempre tener aquella sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Odiaba y a la vez no a la maldita jirafa de cuatro ojos de mierda, que era la estúpida jodida de Hanji Zoe (según él, aunque para la otra aquello era algo como _"Eres la mejor prima que un enano homosexual como yo puede tener_"), quien a pesar de siempre salir diciendo las peores mierdas, la muy jodida era una gran doctora reconocida en varios estados- **¿Qué mierdas haces aquí, Zoe?**

**Oh… ¿Acaso no es obvio? –**Pregunto con inocencia fingida mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban todos- **Vengo a revisar a mi nueva paciente –**respondió a medida que se iba adentrando a la habitación- **Así que será mejor que me dejen a solas, necesito chequear en primado a Eli **

Aquellas palabras tan serenas y dichas con un tono tan tranquilo logro calmar un poco más a Eren quien a pesar de dejar a su hermanita en buenas manos, no deseaba salir de la habitación. Pero para alguien como Levi, este sabía que aquello sería más que un simple _"chequeo médico"_ aquellas palabras era como _"Déjennos a solas para que podamos hablar"_

**Vámonos mocoso –**exclamo el oji gris, a medida que salía de la habitación-

**Pero… **-más al ver la mirada del azabache, sabía que este no esperaba una negativa y debía de obedecerle- **Esta bien…. **

**Y bien Eli, dime ¿Qué paso? **

**No estoy muy segura de ello –**respondió- **Tan solo nos encontrábamos limpiando todo el lugar hasta que llegamos al sótano, y justo cuando Eren abrió la puerta un asqueroso olor salió… Lo último que recuerdo fue escuchar unos terribles gritos… Nada más…**

**Entiendo… **-sonrió- **Sera mejor que olvides eso…**

**No es tan fácil –**le respondió, mientras hundía su rostro entre sus piernas y brazos-

**¿Por qué lo dices?** –Pregunto a la vez que se volvía a sentar en el borde de la cama-

**Hanji… ¿tú crees en fantasmas? –**Pregunto la menor, aun sin dirigirle la mirada a la mayor-

**¿Quieres calmarte? **

**No es fácil…** -respondió-

**Tsk, tranquilízate mocoso ella estará bien –**dijo- **anda vamos, será mejor que comas algo **

**No tengo ham…** -pero nuevamente aquella mirada grisácea le hizo callar- **está bien**

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina, uno con un aire pensativo, el otro con nervios. El azabache no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Por más que haya estado gastando saliva en hablar con aquel estúpido mocoso, este parecía no recordarle. Es más, el si le recordó al verle en la calle con la menor en los brazos, pidiendo ayuda. Suerte que él era quien iba al volante y no la loca de Hanji. Vaya que se sentía estúpido…

**Levi… yo… gracias… -**Pronuncio en apenas un susurro mientras miraba al otro sacar varias cosas de los estantes de la cocina-

**¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? –**Pregunto, ya que a su parecer el ruido que hacía con los platos y tazas le habían hecho escuchar mal**-**

**Dije que, gracias es decir… - - si no hubiera sido por ti y por Hanji**

**Oye, deja de ponerte así – **cuando volteo a verle, tenía el ceño levemente**-**

**Pero es en serio me es imposible no estar agradecido contigo, aun después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros - -**

**¿De qué hablas?** –Pregunto, era claro que quería estar seguro exactamente de que estaba hablando el otro y no hacerse falsas ilusiones-

**Hablo de que siempre estas con nosotros en momentos como este** –respondió a media que acortaba la distancia y envolvía a un anonadado azabache, en un cálido abrazo-

**Mocoso estúpido, ¿de qué mierdas hablas? Y ¡¿Quién carajos te ha dado el permiso de que me abraces?! **

**Levi… -**susurro**\- Es que acaso en este poco tiempo te has olvidado de mí? –**aquella pregunta dejo completamente descolocado al de menor estatura, más aun cuando sintió como el otro lo acorralaba contra una de las paredes de la cocina y juntaba aún más su cuerpo al de él. ¿Hacia cuando él no sentía esa cercanía? ¿Hacia cuanto no le escuchaba hablarle de esa forma?-

**Eren… -**susurro. Aun no se podía creer lo que el otro le estaba diciendo, es que acaso estaba borracho o algo así por el estilo**\- ¿de qué mierdas me estas hablan…?**

**Levi, lo siento… -**a medida que decía aquello, sus manos fueron bajando hasta llegar a las caderas del peli negro. Esa cercanía, ese aroma, el sentir como el otro se estremecía le traía tantos recuerdos- **Yo… en verdad lo siento**

Lentamente fue separándose un poco del otro, los ojos del más alto se enfocaron en los de aquel joven de mirada grisácea, aquella mirada que había extrañado por tanto tiempo y que ahora por cosa del destino o por la nada Higia del más bajo, se habían logrado encontrar. Tal vez no de la manera más rosa y homosexual, con unicornios escupe arco iris, pero igual esto le hacía feliz.

**Eren…** -su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Aquellas simples palabras habían desatado tanto en él, era verdad que era algo que había estado esperando pero tampoco se podía dar el lujo de olvidar todo de la noche a la mañana. Debía de hacerle el duro- **suéltame…**

Era verdad que aún le quería, no, más bien aún le amaba. Pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo. Mas después de lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión, aquello que los hizo separarse de la peor forma, aquello que desato la furia en el más alto; atacando verbal y casi físicamente al francés. Aquello que tenía nombre y apellido…

_…__Mikasa Ackerman…_

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marian Nightroad** me alegro de todo corazon que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer este fic ademas de dejar un comentario :3 , asi como tambien estoy feliz por las demas personas que lo han leido y lo han agregado a favoritos ademas de que lo siguen y todo eso... Muchisimas gracias a todos y tambien pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tuve varios problemillas, en fin... sin mas que decir, aqui las dejo la conti~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Witch City "La ciudad de las Brujas"**  
**Capitulo 3**

**.**  
**.**

* * *

La habitación en la que se encontraban ambas se había sumido en un terrible silencio. Hanji tan solo observaba a la menor, quien aún seguía con la cabeza entre las rodillas, se sentía mal por ella. Después de todo ella también había logrado presenciar varias de las cosas paranormales que habían pasado en aquella casa hacia algunos años. Al principio no se sorprendió cuando supo que los primeros dueños, los abuelos de Eren y Eli, habían muerto. Era claro que ambos señores ya eran mayores.

Pero lo que nunca logro entender fue la muerte trágica que tuvieron los padres de ellos. Grisha y Carla Jaeger habían muerto de la peor forma. Sus cuerpos tenían incontables moretones y cicatrices, era como si hubieran sido atacados por alguien o quizás por algún animal salvaje. Pero lo peor de todo, fue encontrar las paredes llenas de sangre y peor aún con algunas extremidades dispersas por todo el lugar.

¡Habían sido mutilados! Y no solo eso, el atacante no le basto eso, no claro que no. A ambos cuerpos les hacía falta algunos órganos, y sus rostros con una expresión de terror gravados en ellos. Por más que la policía y forenses se habían esforzados en encontrar alguna pista, por muy pequeña que esta fuera, no lograron encontrar nada.

La investigación duro al menos unos seis meses, al final el caso quedo cerrado y hundido en una gruesa capa de polvo. Nunca nadie volvió a hablar de ello, y nunca nadie logro saber quién o que fue el causante de aquellos asesinatos.

* * *

**.**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**.**

* * *

**Eli, todo estará bien… ya lo veras…** -susurro en un suave tono maternal mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de la chica-

**_"Nada estará bien"_** –fue lo que pensó, y eso mismo fue lo que quiso decir. Porque ella lo sabía, lo presentía y sabía que así seria. Porque a pesar de que aún era muy pequeña, ella había sido testigo de lo que les paso a sus padres, ella había visto la forma tan sádica en que fueron asesinaron, ella había escuchado los incontables gritos de dolor y terror. Jamás lograría olvidar sus expresiones, eso aun la atormentaba por las noches. ¿Pero que hubiera podido hacer en aquel entonces?-

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_…Nada…_**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Levi… perdóname…** -su mirada se encontraba llena de dolor y arrepentimiento, y él lo sabía; pero debía de ser fuerte. Debía de darle una lección a aquel alemán- **Yo… en verdad lo siento…**

**¿Lo dices en serio?** –Pregunto con sarcasmo mientras lo enfrentaba de frente- **Oh Eren, decías amarme… decías ser capaz de bajarme la puta luna y las estrellas** –rio con ironía de solo recordar aquellas palabras dichas por el más alto-** Pero decidiste creerle a Ackerman, preferiste mil veces creerle a esa mocosa de mierda. Es más, ¡Por poco y me golpeas!**

**Yo…** -No sabía que más decir, porque todo aquello dicho por el francés era verdad-

**Eren…** -suspiro el nombre del alemán, provocándole un suave escalofrió- **Siempre supiste que soy de carácter difícil, y que si alguien desea acercarse a mi debe de pasar por muchas barreras entonces, ¿porque? ¿Por qué decidiste creerle a ella?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

Su vida jamás fue fácil, pero no solo por eso se iba a quejar como lo hacía todo el mundo. El prefería salir adelante y ayudar a su madre, quien tenía tres trabajos, con el único propósito de ayudar a su hijo a salir adelante y ser alguien de éxito. Por eso mismo él se esforzaba, jamás se quejaba ya que agradecía con todo su corazón el esfuerzo de su amada madre.

A la edad de catorce no solo estudiaba, también trabajaba en una pequeña tienda, No era mucho pero igual se encontraba agradecido con él señor Johnson, un señor de apenas cincuenta y algo. Era un señor muy amable, quien al saber de su situación no tardo en ayudarles. Lo maravilloso es que le había dado un trabajo el cual consistía en limpiar y ordenar, (he de aclarar que eso era algo en lo que él era y sigue siendo extremadamente bueno)

Tiempo después, ya en su tercer año en el High School, había tenido el placer de conocer a Eren Jaeger. Un chico de cabellos castaños y rebeldes, tez ligeramente acanelada, y unos exóticos ojos turquesas con algunos suaves tintes en dorado. Eren Jaeger, era el sueño de toda chica.

Al principio se sintió algo frustrado Eren era un chico muy apuesto y debía admitir, por muy vergonzoso que sonase y que después golpease a cualquiera que se atreviera a si quiera mencionarlo) que él se sentía "atraído" (por no decir, que tenía un Crush*) por el alemán, lástima que él era alguien fuera de su alcance.

Pero todo cambio un día cualquiera, en el que él iba caminando "feliz de la vida" por los desolados pasillos de la escuela (si, desolados pues aún era muy temprano y ni tan siquiera la mitad de los docentes habían llegado), pero como decía, el iba feliz de la vida caminando por los pasillos, cuando en una intersección choco contra algo… O alguien. Mentiría si dijera que no le habían dado ganas de moler a golpees al pobre diablo que lo había tumbado al suelo. Pero dio gracias a su amada Higia que se contuvo, pues había chocado nada más y nada menos que con su amado damas y caballeros, Levi Rivaille había chocado y había sido tumbado por el guapísimo Eren Jaeger, el mismo chico que hacia suspirar a más de una chica o chico (inclusive a algunos docentes)

_**¿Te encuentras bien?**_ –Escucho que decía con aquel fuerte y atractivo acento alemán-** Lo siento, no vi por donde iba **–su mirada turquesa se quedo fija en aquellas hermosos orbes grises, el alemán tan solo sonrió con dulzura mientras extendía su mano hacia el más pequeño para ayudarle a levantarse-

**Tch, si estoy bien** -respondió con su habitual tono estoico, aunque por dentro sentía un remolino de emociones al estar hablando con el alemán, y mejor aun ¡Al sentir como este le ayudaba a levantarse! Oh amada y sagrada Higia, nunca espero que su amada diosa hiciera tanto por el. Demonios, si ya se sentía como toda una puta mocosa hormonal-

**Nuevamente lo siento** -Se disculpó- **Por cierto, mi nombre es Eren, Eren Jaeger**

**Levi, Levi Rivaille** -respondió sin cambiar su rostro carente de expresión, aunque no logró evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave carmín-

_"Hermoso"_ -Penso el mas alto mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pues para Eren, ver a Levi asi de sonrojado era como ver a un verdadero angel mandado por Dios-

Un toque, una mirada, una sonrisa, unas palabras y un momento a solas en aquel deshabitado pasillo basto para que algo hiciera click en ellos. Dese entonces ambos jóvenes empezaron a verse mas seguido, -_según que era por pura coincidencia_\- o quizás era como si cupido, o Higía (según Levi) movían sus cartas o sus fichas de ajedrez para que ambos jóvenes se encontraran cada por esas extrañas coincidencias que ambos decidieron entablar una conversación. Lograron conocerse, lograron ser amigos, y con el tiempo ese lazo fue haciéndose mas grande y fuerte.

Lo que Levi sentía ya no era un Crush por Eren, ahora estaba mas que seguro de sus sentimientos hacia el castaño. Aunque tenía miedo, temía que el otro no le correspondiera. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber que el alemán sentía lo mismo por el.

* * *

_**.**_

_**...Se amaban...**_

_**.**_

* * *

Inclusive logro conocer a Elizabeth, la hermana menor de Eren. Aquella chiquilla tan alegre y a la vez seria. Había logrado formar una fuerte amistad con ella, pues era como ver el reflejo de Eren en ella, además de que la joven era alguien que los apoyaba en su relación (además de su loca amiga Hanji Zoe, que tenía tiempo de no ver, pues la muy loca vivía en otro lugar y a veces se vida a de dar señales de vida.)

Ambos creían que estarían así por mucho tiempo, pues parecía como si habían sido hechos para estar juntos. Uno era el complemento del otro, sus cuerpos, sus almas, sus corazones, todo parecía completar al otro.

* * *

_**.**_

_**...Pero no todo era felicidad...**_

_**.**_

* * *

Lo que era felicidad de uno, lograba ser disgusto de otro. Mikasa, la amiga de la infancia de Eren no aceptaba eso. Pues era ella quien debía de estar ocupando el lugar de Levi. Era ella quien se merecía toda la atención del castaño.

_Era ella y no ese maldito enano._

_...La ira, los celos y el odio logran nublar los sentidos de las personas..._

Por eso mismo los separo, por eso mismo nubló el juicio de Eren. Hacerle creer al alemán, de que Levi le engañaba fue algo difícil, pero con el tiempo lo logro. Y encontrar a alguien que se hiciera pasar por el amante de Levi fue sencillo. Las personas hacen cosas horribles por algo de dinero.

Algo de cloroformo, quizás drogas, nunca se supo. Pero lo que si se supo fue que Eren encontró el cuerpo desnudo de su amado recostado en aquella cama junto a otro hombre, otro hombre que no era él.

_¿Tuvo tiempo para preguntar?_

_...No..._

¿Preguntar? En una situación como esa? Por favor eso era estúpido, y por eso mismo se abalanzó sobre aquel tipo, lo golpeo, lo pateo. Le dejo un brazo y una pierda rota, le quebró la nariz, le dejo un ojo morado, e inclusive le quebró dos costillas y como golpe de gracia lo hecho a patadas de la casa del pelo negro. Pero, y ¿Levi? Oh si, Levi había logrado despertar por causa de aquel escándalo, despertó con la mente en blanco, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y ver la expresión de odio que tenía Eren, escuchar su tono dolido y lleno de rabia, además de que el otro parecía querer golpearlo fue demasiado para el.

**Eren, escúchame... No es lo que parece...** -Su voz se había quebrado, su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el castaño- **Yo... Yo no se que paso...**

**...¿No sabes, dices?** -Soltó una risa burlesca mientras se alejaba del francés- **¿Me estas cagando Levi? Te he visto en la cama, y con otro hombre**

**Eren...** -Quería hablar, quería decir algo. Pero el nudo en su garganta y el terrible dolor en su cuerpo se lo impedía. El sabia muy bien lo que había pasado, porque los recuerdos llegaban a el- **Por favor...**

**Eres de lo peor...** -Sus palabras parecían ser ácido corrosivo. Su mirada dulce y llena de vida, ahora estaba opaca y vacía-

Lo ultimo que se escucho en aquella casa, fueron los pasos del alemán y el sonido de un fuerte portazo. Después todo quedo en silencio. Un terrible silencio, que después fue roto por un grito lleno de dolor y desesperación. Lo ultimo que recuerda de ese día, fue ver unas paredes blancas y olor a medicamentos, además de ver a la Jaeger sentada a la par de el.

Estaba en el hospital, y lo que vino después termino por hacerlo sentir lo peor.

Había sido violado...

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Fin del Flashback**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**.**

* * *

**Eli... Eli me contó todo...** -Mordió su labio al sentir aquella impotencia- **Levi... Por favor perdóname** -Nuevamente camino hacia el pelo negro y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, un abrazo que parecía transmitir muchas cosas-

.

_Amor, dolor, arrepentimiento y vergüenza_

_._

**Se que fui un estúpido, se que cometí un error al no haberte creído** -murmuro-** pero por favor, perdóname... En todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarte, y no he podido vivir tranquilamente** -Escuchar aquellas palabras provocó que el cuerpo del mas pequeño temblara y poco a poco fuera cediendo a ese abrazo que el había estado añorando por tanto tiempo-

**Mocoso estupido...** -Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no verse debí el frente al castaño, pero con escucharle y sentirle había logrado romper aquella barrera de hielo-

**Prometo que no volverá a pasar, prometo no volver a lastimarte y prometo que no permitiré que alguien mas te lastime** -Su mirada mostraba seriedad y sin ninguna pizca de mentiras. Lentamente fue acariciando aquellas mejillas níveas, perdiéndose en la mirada grisácea del mas bajo. Coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Levi, mientras que con la otra le rodeaba la cintura y lo atraía aun mas a su cuerpo- **Prometo jamás dejarte** -Con la yema de su pulgar fue acariciandole la mejilla hasta bajar a aquellos labios que tanto había extrañado-** Prometo protegerte** -Lentamente le acaricio el labio inferior mientras seguía sin romper el contacto visual-** Y prometo amarte aun después de la muerte** -Y con un beso sello sus promesas, un beso tierno que hubiera sido considerado mas como un roce; pero que después se termino convirtiendo en un beso de corazón de Levi latía de forma descontrolada mientras se dejaba guiar por el castaño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completo-

**.**

**.**

**Eren...** -Sus cabellos ébano se movían al compás del viento otoñal, mientras cubría parte de su rostro con una bufanda roja cubriendo asi aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pues esta vez su plan no fallaria. Aun si con ello vendiera su alma al diablo-

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
